Crueles secretos
by Mell Dragneell15
Summary: Bellos recuerdos, bellos secretos, doloroso pasado y una cruda verdad. Tal vez lo mejor es callar.
1. Prólogo

Saludos, queridos lectores, si se lo que deben estar pensando "esta no acabado una historia y ya está empezando otra" y es que realmente yo ya no quería publicar ninguna hasta no tener un buen adelanto de las otras, pero créanme que esta historia realmente no es mía, de hecho es una petición que me an hecho y de la cual no me pude negar U.U Aun que le e aclarado a esta persona que si esta historia no es de él gusto de ustedes me veré en la penosa necesidad de borrarla, a lo que Sandra (así se se llama esta chica) acepto. Bueno veamos que pasa y les advierto que esta historia yo la veo bastante sufrida.

**DISCLAIMER:B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, así como la idea de esta historia pertenece a mi amiga Sandra.

**Prólogo**

Aquella lluvia caía incansablemente, en ese día trágico donde todo cambio.

-¿Por qué hermano, por qué?

-No lo sé.

Una pequeña niña de cinco años lloraba en el pecho de su hermano de apenas nueve años; ambos de cabello naranja, solo que el color del cabello de la niña era más oscuro que el de su hermano, los ojos de ella grises y los de el marrón. La pequeña se aferraba a su hermano, mientras ambos presenciaban el funeral de sus padres, quienes habían fallecido en un trágico accidente. El niño la abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba su largo cabello y con palabras de consuelo le hablaba; no muy lejos de ahí, dos familias hablaban de la situación de los pequeños.

-Ya todo está arreglado, Orihime vendrá a vivir con nosotros e Ichigo con ustedes -dijo una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo tono.

-Va ser otro golpe para ellos el separarlos -hablo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color negros.

-Sí, pero es lo único que se puede hacer, después de todo no podemos dejarlos a su suerte -las familias Arisawa y Shiba eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo de la familia Kurosaki, así que habían decidido que cada una se encargaría de cuidar y criar a uno.

-Bueno, llego la hora -Kuukaku Shiba se acerco al pequeño Ichigo, le tomo el hombro y este al verla ella asintió, entonces el niño separo a su hermana de él, tomo la mano de Kuukaku y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, dejando a una sorprendida Orihime.

-¿Hermano? ¡HERMANO! -gritaba la niña con desesperación, pero Ichigo no le hiso caso y siguió caminando sin voltear, mientras contenía las lagrimas. La niña intento correr para alcanzarlo pero los señores Arisawa la detuvieron, Orihime trato de zafarse pero era inútil, así que con gran impotencia grito. -¡¿POR QUÉ HERMANO? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAS COMO LO HICIERON ELLOS? ¡TONTO HERMANO!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el niño quiso ir al lado de su pequeña hermana, de su pequeña Hime, como le decía él; pero la fuerte mano de Kuukaku se lo impidió, así que retomo su postura, mientras se le partía el corazón y el alma de escuchar el llanto de Orihime.

Pronto llegaron al coche, donde Ganju el hermano menor de Kuukaku los esperaba. –Vamos Ichigo, entra y trata de aguantar, solo recuerda el trato.

-Si -dijo el niño con los ánimos por los suelos; con la cabeza gacha subió al coche, recargo la cabeza en la ventanilla y recordó aquel trato tan doloroso.

/ ooo / ooo / ooo / ooo /

**FLASH BACK**

Ichigo no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran muertos ¿Y ahora que harían sin ellos? ¿Qué sería de sus vidas? Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y de pronto sintió como un pañuelo le secaba las lagrimas. –No te preocupes, nosotros y los Arisawa los cuidaremos.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el niño con desconcierto.

-Sí, pero el problema es que tu y Orihime tendrán que separase.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? -la cara de Ichigo detonaba enojo y confusión.

-Porque Orihime se irá con ellos y tú conmigo.

-¿No podemos quedarnos los dos contigo o con los Arisawa?

-Créeme que me encantaría que los dos estuvieran conmigo, pero mi situación económica no es la mejor en estos momentos y al matrimonio Arisawa tampoco le va muy bien que digamos, además de que tienen a la pequeña Tatsuki -Kuukaku sabía que esta decisión le afectaría a ambos, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Estoy seguro que mis padres nos dejaron dinero ¿Por qué no lo toman?

-Eso jamás, ese dinero es suyo y para su futuro, además nosotros les debemos mucho a sus padres, pues ellos siempre nos ayudaron y apoyaron de muchas formas y esta es una forma de pagar lo que hicieron por nosotros, además de que los queremos mucho, tanto como los quisimos a ellos -la mujer acaricio la mejilla del niño, mientras lo miraba con ternura, algo que ella no solía hacer por su carácter, aunque bueno tampoco es que fuera de piedra y no se sintiera mal por aquella situación.

-Pero a Hime se la llevaran lejos, ellos viven en otra ciudad.

-Ya lo sé, pero solo debes esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y podrás volver con ella, porque así podrás tomar posesión de lo que les dejaron sus padres y hacerte cargo de Orihime, ese es el trato que tuvimos con el juez.

-… Está bien -dijo el chico con resignación, mientras apretaba los puños.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

/ ooo / / ooo / / ooo / / ooo /

El niño cerró sus ojos con tristeza, mientras contenía de nuevo las lagrimas. –No te preocupes Hime, volveremos a estar juntos…

(…) (…) (…) (…)

Bueno pues aquí queda este capítulo, me imagino que se estarán preguntando si Orihime e Ichigo sostendrán una relación incestuosa y bueno como ya se mas o menos de lo que va esta historia, pues la verdad si, aunque esto no se dará hasta pasados algunos capítulos, por eso se los dejo a su criterio, aunque sinceramente me gustaría contarles un poco más, cosa que no puedo, porque arruinaría ciertas cosas de la historia U.U

Y bueno si quieren seguir leyendo que va pasar más adelante o no, háganmelo saber por los reviews ^^

Nos leemos a la próxima.


	2. Reencuentro

**H**ola, bueno primero que nada queremos agradecerles Sandra y yo sus comentarios y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, muchas gracias a:

**Fer**: **M**il gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo te guste y bueno aquí está el reencuentro jejeje

**Annyelica: S**iento mucho si el primer capítulo te hiso llorar, pero espero que este te guste he aquí la continuación.

**De tin Marin09: B**ueno haya tu si quieres sufrir "primo" pero luego no te quejes jejejeje

**Guilty Ichihime: R**ecuerdas lo que hablamos Guilty? No te preocupes ya solucione el asunto y todo bien te lo aseguro ;)

**Some no mai: B**ueno me gustaría contarte pero no puedo, pero espero que pronto llegue el capítulo que aclare tus dudas.

**Chele64: G**racias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por el retraso, aquí te traigo otro capítulo, espero que te guste :)

**Orihi-chan: T**e agradezco mucho tu review y qué bueno que te gusto.

**Espada Akatsuki NB:** **D**isculpa el retraso, pero apenas me pasaron el borrador y pues apenas lo pude actualizar, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**También quiero agradecer a las personas que ponen en alerta y favoritos esta historia :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro**

Los rayos de aquél sol matutino, entraron atreves de la persiana de aquel joven de cabello naranja; este al sentirlos volteo molesto al lado contrario, pero entonces algo en su mente se atravesó, así que parándose de golpe miro el calendario; era sábado 25 de Mayo y esbozo una media sonrisa.

Con 19 años cumplidos Ichigo Kurosaki había obtenido por fin la custodia de Orihime, así como su auto independencia. Estudiaba en la universidad de Karakura y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo; ya todo estaba arreglado, el dinero que les había dejado sus padres había pasado a sus manos así como también la casa, ahora su única preocupación era ¿Qué pasaría después de no verse durante diez años? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa y se apresuro a tomar un baño para luego vestirse, no le gustaba mucho la formalidad, así que opto por ponerse una playera de manga larga negra, unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas negras. Miro la hora y justamente ya debía salir al encuentro con Kukkaku y Ganju pues ellos lo llevarían a la ciudad vecina de Koboshi ya que ellos sabían donde vivían los Arisawa.

* * *

Una joven de cabellera larga y naranja se miraba frente al espejo de un tocador y atrás de ella se encontraba otra cepillando su sedoso y brillante cabello. -¿Qué crees que deba decirle Tatsuki-chan? -entonces la chica recordó con cierta tristeza que durante los primeros tres años él quiso hablar por teléfono con ella, a lo cual Orihime siempre se negaba, pues se sentía dolida por toda aquella situación donde los separaron y para ella había sido como si Ichigo la hubiera abandonado, entonces él chico ante la conducta de su hermana decidió dejar de insistir para darle tiempo a que ella lo perdonara y entendiera las razones por las cuales tuvieron que separarse.

-Realmente no sabría que puedas decirle, pero yo sé cuánto te quiere, así que no te preocupes, no creo que el este molesto contigo -Tatsuki miro con una sonrisa a Orihime y la chica le devolvió aquella sonrisa, pero aún así estaba muy nerviosa.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo será? -Orihime se sentó en la cama cuando Tatsuki le termino de cepillar el cabello y ante aquella pregunta Tatsuki la miro con desconcierto.

-¿Cómo, ya no te acuerdas? Pero si tienes una foto cuando eran niños.

-Sí pero no creo que luzca de la misma forma ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, sabes yo también estoy curiosa de saberlo, aun recuerdo como en la clase de Karate lo hacía llorar -Tatsuki soltó una carcajada y Orihime sonrió, entonces la chica soltó un suspiro y recordó ese momento que mencionaba Tatsuki, su mamá y ella iban a recoger a Ichigo después de sus clases de Karate y lo encontraban llorando, ella ante esto se soltaba a llorar también, pues le resultaba muy doloroso verlo de esa manera; cuando Ichigo las veía su rostro cambiaba radicalmente y entonces corría hacia su madre y la abrazaba, después al verla llorar a ella, la abrazaba y secaba sus lagrimas prometiéndole que la próxima vez no lloraría y le ganaría a Tatsuki. –Bien, ya que estas lista solo hay que esperar -dijo la chica haciendo que Orihime saliera de sus recuerdos.

-Sí, muchas gracias Tatsuki-chan -de pronto el semblante de Tatsuki se entristeció y Orihime la miro con desconcierto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto con preocupación la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Te voy a extrañar Orihime -de los ojos de Tatsuki comenzaron a salir lagrimas y Orihime no pudo evitar llorar también, después de todo ellas se consideraban como hermanas, habían formado un estrecho vinculo, pues Tatsuki había sido su más grande soporte durante esos diez años.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para venir a verlos -entonces ambas chicas se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

Luego de tres horas de viaje los Shiba e Ichigo habían llegado a la casa de los Arisawa, Ichigo se sentía nervioso pero decidido, así que toco a la puerta; Kukkaku deposito una mano en su hombro dándole confianza y Ganju lo observaba con seriedad, de pronto la puerta se abrió y una mujer algo parecida a Tatsuki pero con la diferencia del color de cabello y ojos salió, entonces la mujer grito con emoción abrazo al chico que solo se quedo perplejo ante la actitud de la mujer.

-¡Ichigo-kun! Mira como has crecido y que guapo te has puesto -dijo la madre de Tatsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; el chico solo sonrió algo apenado, mientras Kukkaku solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno nos vas a dejar entrar o nos quedaremos todo el día aquí Kasumi -dijo algo irritado Ganju.

-Oh, lo siento, es que es la emoción, pero pasen por favor; también me da gusto verlos a ustedes -Kasumi abrazo a Kukkaku y después a Ganju, entonces después de recibir los abrazos afectuosos de la mujer por fin entraron.

En la sala el padre de Tatsuki se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro y cuando vio a los recién llegados se levanto para darles la bienvenida, sinceramente desde que Ichigo tenía uso de razón se preguntaba de donde había sacado Tatsuki su actitud de chica ruda si sus padres eran muy amables, bueno, no sabía si esa actitud ya había cambiado pues desde hace mucho no la veía, solo esperaba que si seguía igual; Orihime con todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella no haya tomado su misma actitud.

-Cuanto has crecido muchacho, me da gusto volver a verte -el hombre estrecho la mano de Ichigo y este sonrió ante el gesto. –Bueno, estoy seguro que lo que más deseas es ver a Orihime, así que ve por las chicas Kasumi -la mujer asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Orihime que era donde se encontraban las dos.

Mientras ellos esperaban; Kasumi llego a la habitación y toco la puerta, Tatsuki abrió y la hiso pasar. –Orihime, Ichigo ya llego -la chica sintió como su corazón daba un brinco de felicidad y nervios, se sentía emocionada de volver a ver a su hermano pero también nerviosa por no saber qué le diría; Tatsuki al notar esto le dio un abrazo para darle confianza, entonces la chica sonrió y dio un hondo suspiro, entonces las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, Orihime bajaba las escaleras dudosa era tanta la emoción que las piernas le temblaban. Cuando Ichigo y los demás escucharon a las tres mujeres acercarse, inmediatamente el chico se levanto y su asombro fue tan grande al ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos naranjas acercarse a ellos tímidamente; Orihime también se encontraba en un enorme asombro de ver a su hermano y entonces los dos se quedaron inmóviles pues eran demasiadas emociones y no sabían cómo reaccionar, de pronto los ojos de ambos chicos se cristalizaron a punto de llorar de felicidad pero ¿De verdad esa era su hermana? Para Ichigo era como ver un ángel llena de esplendor y belleza ¿Qué era esa sensación que había sentido? El chico no podía articular palabra y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella se le lanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras le decía algo cerca del oído.

-No vuelvas abandonarme -él solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Orihime cerca de su cuello y de pronto el no pudo resistirlo y también la abrazo haciendo que ambos sintieran un contacto especial que jamás habían sentido antes.

-Te prometo que jamás te volveré a dejar…

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Siento mucho si este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero les prometo que los próximos serán más largos y bueno solo les puedo decir que conforme la historia avance se darán cuenta de muchas cosas, por ahora es todo y espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir un review por favor. Nos leemos a la próxima. :)


	3. Un domingo en convivencia

**H**ola a todos, quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:

**Some no mai**

**Espada Akatsuki NB**

**QueenBlade**

**Orihi-chan**

**Fer 716**

**De tin Marín09**

**Guilty Ichihime: P**or cierto querida Guilty, hay algo que me desconcertó en tu review, ellos no son gemelos, de hecho en el prólogo puse que él es mayor que ella por eso Orihime no podía estar con él :)

**Annyelica**

**Samihime**

**Andii450**

**Anónimo**

**Anndry-chan**

**E**n verdad que se los agradezco mucho y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado *o*

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen Tite Kubo-sensei, así como el concepto de la historia pertenece a mi amiga Sandra

**Capitulo 2: Un domingo en convivencia**

Había sido un largo día en la casa de los Arisawa; luego de despedidas, agradecimientos y promesas por parte de Orihime, Tatsuki y sus padres de que volverían a verse; realmente era doloroso separarse de aquellos que habían cuidado de ella por mucho tiempo, aunque había extrañado mucho a su hermano y se sentía feliz de estar nuevamente con él, eso no evitaba que se sintiera extraña de irse con Ichigo. Era extraño que después de su reencuentro y que durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa de los Arisawa habían platicado animadamente, recordando algunas cosas del pasado junto a Tatsuki, pero ahora se encontraban en silencio viendo cada quien el lado de su ventanilla en el coche de Kuukaku y Ganju, esto capto la atención de la mujer que los miraba por el espejo retrovisor y con molestia volteo a verlos. -¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Hace un momento estaban felices por su reencuentro y ahora tienen una cara que dan ganas de golpearlos.

-No seas salvaje Nee-chan, no puedes…

-Tu cállate o los golpes te tocaran a ti -dijo amenazante Kuukaku, mientras levantaba un puño hacía él y asustado decidió guardar silencio; Orihime e Ichigo sonrieron divertidos ante este acto. Ichigo agradecía infinitamente la intervención de Kuukaku en aquel momento incomodo, pues sabía que su hermana se sentía triste con la separación de hace unos momentos.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Karakura cuando llegaron y después de dejar en su casa a los hermanos; Kuukaku y Ganju se marcharon e inmediatamente Ichigo abrió la puerta, hiso entrar a Orihime y metió sus maletas. Orihime miro todo a su alrededor, la decoración de la casa había cambiado un poco y el sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por completo. –Yo… Cambie un poco las cosas, espero que no te moleste.

-No, no me molesta -Orihime sonrió y empezó a recorrer la casa, sentía una enorme necesidad de correr por toda ella como lo hacía antes cuando niña, pero no quería que su hermano pensara que estaba loca. Se detuvo en la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, tomo la fotografía de sus padres que reposaba en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado y la contemplo, sus ojos se humedecieron y en ese momento Ichigo se sentó a su lado y miro junto con ella aquella foto.

-Puedes llorar si quieres -la chica volteó a verlo y se arrojo a su pecho a llorar; Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza y se quedaron por largo rato de esa manera; una vez que ella se desahogo, se separo de él y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Los extraño mucho, tanto como te extrañe a ti.

-Yo siento lo mismo, pero te prometo que esta vez no volveremos a separarnos -Orihime sonrió y volvió abrazarlo, mientras él acariciaba su cabello. -El día ha sido muy largo ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? -la chica asintió y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Ichigo sentía tanta emoción de tener a su hermana con él y se hiso la promesa a sí mismo que la protegería siempre. Ambos chicos llegaron a las habitaciones y Orihime abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormía cuando era niña, estaba tal y como la había dejado cuando se fue a vivir con los Arisawa; sus juguetes que estaban acomodados en un pequeño juguetero, el pequeño tocador con pequeños cofrecitos que contenían pulseras, broches para el cabello y todo tipo de cositas para una niña pequeña, todo estaba como lo había dejado, lo único diferente era la cama grande que había sustituido la pequeña donde alguna vez durmió.

-No quise tocar tus pertenencias, para que tu decidieras que hacer con ellas -Orihime sonrió agradecida por la decisión de su hermano, se adentro a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, en ella reposaba un oso de felpa color café con un listón rojo en el cuello; la chica lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-No recuerdo que tuviera este -Orihime miro a su hermano de forma divertida al imaginar que podría ser un regalo de él.

-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo perdiste a Enraku y lloraste mucho? Pensé que sería agradable que uno nuevo te diera la bienvenida -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía; Orihime abrazo aun más al oso, enternecida por el detalle de su hermano y dándole las gracias.

-Ya sé lo que hare con todas estas cosas, las regalare algún orfanato para niñas.

-Me parece bien, podemos llevarlas mañana si quieres -la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa. Poco después Ichigo se despidió de la chica para que pudiera dormir y descansar, pues mañana tenía planes para él y su hermana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se despertó temprano para estar preparado al día que les esperaba; realmente quería que su hermana se sintiera bien conviviendo con él, pues tantos años separados había cambiado un poco su relación. Cuando salió de su habitación un delicioso aroma a Hot cakes invadió su olfato, curioso de saber a qué se debía el olor, descubrió que era Orihime quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. -¿Orihime?

-¡Ah! Buenos días hermano -dijo la chica mientras servía jugo de naranja a dos vasos.

-Buenos días -Ichigo miro asombrado que todo estaba listo, Orihime lo miro con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba e invitaba a su hermano hacer lo mismo, el chico obedeció e inmediatamente agarro sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer, corto un trozo de los Hot cakes llevándoselo a la boca, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo "Alto" y miro con suma desconfianza aquel trozo.

-¿Ocurre algo hermano? -pregunto con cierta duda la chica al ver la forma en que examinaba la comida el chico.

-Bueno… Es que yo…

La chica lo miraba esperando una respuesta, pero Ichigo solo seguía contemplando la comida, entonces Orihime comprendió el comportamiento del chico y sonrió divertida. –Ya sé lo que estas pensando, no te preocupes, no hay ninguna combinación extraña en el desayuno.

-¿En serio? -la joven asintió y el chico recordó que cuando eran pequeños, a Orihime le encantaba hacer todo tipo de alimentos extraños y nada apetitosos, entonces en una ocasión le había preparado una tarta de limón, o bueno eso es lo que había dicho ella que era, e Ichigo se la comió, algo de lo cual se arrepintió pues estuvo enfermo del estomago por toda una semana.

-Me alegra que hayas modificado tus gustos culinarios.

-Lo que pasa es que Tatsuki y su mamá me enseñaron después de que una vez cocine para ellos y se enfermaron del estomago -dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonreía con timidez y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ichigo casi escupía el jugo de naranja a causa de la risa que le había provocado escuchar eso y Orihime lo miro con enojo.

-¡Que cruel, no te burles! -Orihime volteo su rostro al lado contrario con gran disgusto y su hermano al notar esto dejo de reírse.

-Perdóname, pero es que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver a Tatsuki en esas condiciones -dijo sonriente el chico, entonces tomo el rostro de su hermana y lo giro con delicadeza para que lo mirara -¿Me perdonas? -la chica lo miro simulando estar pensándolo y luego sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Qué condición? -Ichigo la miro con una ceja arqueada tratando de imaginar lo que su pequeña hermana le pediría.

-Me compraras un helado enorme de chocolate -a Orihime le brillaron los ojos, mientras aplaudía con gran felicidad.

-Está bien, tendrás tú helando gigante -dijo sonriente el chico, Orihime asintió con entusiasmo y se apresuro a desayunar; luego que terminaron, Ichigo se encargo de limpiar y después de lavar los trastes, mientras su hermana se arreglaba. Una vez listos los dos y que metieran las cosas que regalaría Orihime en algunas cajas, ambos jóvenes se marcharon, mientras viajaban en el taxi que los llevaría al orfanato; Orihime observaba por la ventanilla las calles que recorrían por la gran ciudad, muchas de ellas habían cambiado a como las recordaba cuando era pequeña, en ese momento pasaban por una feria y la chica la miro con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Hermano, mira! -Ichigo volteo a ver algo alarmado ante la expresión de alegría de su hermana y vio como señalaba la feria. -¡¿Podemos ir? -la cara de Orihime irradiaba felicidad y emoción a lo cual Ichigo sonrió.

-Por supuesto, precisamente estaba pensando en llevarte algún lado después de dejar las cosas en el orfanato, que bueno que escogiste ya un lugar porque sinceramente yo no sabía a dónde -Orihime sonrió dándole las gracias a su hermano. Poco después ambos llegaron a su destino e Ichigo toco las puertas de aquel lugar, la puerta se abrió y el portero que era un hombre de avanzada edad los miro con extrañeza.

-Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece? -pregunto aquel hombre con voz amable.

-Buenos días, nosotros venimos hacer una donación -el hombre miro las cajas y sonrió mientras los hacía pasar.

-Por favor, esperen un momento voy a llamar a la directora -ambos jóvenes asintieron y se quedaron esperando en el patio, en ese momento las niñas se encontraban jugando y Orihime no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza. Aunque ella y su hermano habían tenido la suerte de quedar a cargo de gente tan noble como los Arisawa y lo Shiba eso no quería decir que no se sintiera igual a esas niñas porque Ichigo y ella habían quedado huérfanos y el amor de sus padres les había hecho mucha falta, sobre todo a ella que era más pequeña cuando ellos murieron y siendo la más sensible de los dos porque presentía que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en una banca, lloraba mientras se cubría el rostro; Orihime la vio y se acerco a ella, mientras su hermano la veía con cierta duda en el rostro. -¿Por qué lloras? -pregunto la chica con voz dulce mientras se sentaba a su lado, la niña se descubrió el rostro y la miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Porque no tengo papá y mamá -la chica bajo la mirada al suelo y luego acaricio el cabello de la niña de forma conciliadora.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero estoy segura que pronto tendrás unos padres que te querrán mucho.

-¿Tú crees? -Orihime asintió y tomo de la mano a la niña.

-Ven, quiero obsequiarte algo -la niña la miro curiosa y la siguió hasta que ambas estuvieron junto a Ichigo. –Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaede ¿Y tú? -pregunto la niña olvidando un poco su tristeza y mirando a Orihime algo curiosa.

-Orihime -contesto la chica con una sonrisa, Ichigo miraba a su hermana y realmente Orihime no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo amable y bondadosa como lo era de niña. La joven destapo una caja y de esta saco una muñeca de cabellos rubios muy bonita, Kaede la miro con asombro al ver aquella muñeca tan bonita. –Toma, es para ti.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! -dijo la niña mientras la tomaba y la abrazaba, en ese momento una chica de cabello gris y corto se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Isane Kotetsu, la directora Unohana no está, pero yo puedo ayudarlos.

-Solo hemos venido a donar estas cosas -dijo la chica mientras miraba a Kaede y la muñeca con una gran sonrisa; Isane también sonrió al ver a la niña feliz e hiso una inclinación como agradecimiento ante aquel gesto noble. Los hermanos decidieron marcharse y en ese momento la niña detuvo a Orihime.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme de nuevo Orihime?

-Por supuesto, cuando tenga la oportunidad vendré de nuevo a verte -Kaede abrazo a la chica y esta correspondió el abrazo, entonces por fin ambos hermanos se marcharon.

La caminata hacia la feria no fue mucha, pues no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban y en cuanto llegaron los ojos de Orihime brillaron y jalo a su hermano para que este se diera prisa; Ichigo sonrió ante el acto inocente de su hermana, pues parecía igual a una niña pequeña. La joven miraba fascinada todo a su alrededor preguntándose a que juego podrían subirse primero y en ese momento un grito chillón la sobresalto, mientras que Ichigo ponía una cara de molestia al saber bien a quién pertenecía. –¡III-CHIII-GOOO! -el joven impacto su puño contra aquella persona que gritaba y se dirigía a él con la intensión de abrazarlo, mientras que Orihime se escondía tras su hermano y se preguntaba si se trataba de algún demente.

-Me pareció que dijo tu nombre hermano -dijo la chica mientras observaba aquel chico tirado e inconsciente.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte -Ichigo tomo a su hermana de la mano para poderse marchar, pero de pronto un puño se impacto en el rostro del chico dejándolo en el mismo estado que el otro.

-¡Hermano! -grito alarmada Orihime y se hincaba para poder ayudarlo.

-Tranquila, el cabeza hueca de tu hermano está bien -Orihime levanto su vista encontrándose con la mirada burlona de una chica bajita, menuda y de cabello negro y corto, a su alrededor habían otros chicos que la miraban algunos de forma seria y otros con sonrisa amable.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunto algo temerosa la chica y antes de que la chica bajita contestara, Ichigo se levanto y dirigió una mirada asesina a esta.

-¡Tenias que ser tú! ¡Maldita liliputiense del demonio! -Ichigo se sobaba la nariz, mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a Rukia que hacía lo mismo.

-¡No me llames así! Además tú tienes la culpa ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya estaba contigo tu hermana? Solo nos dijiste que pronto irías por ella, pero no dijiste cuando zopenco -el chico la miro con irritación, la razón por la cual no les había dicho nada, era porque quería pasar un día solo con ella y que pudieran hablar y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Una gran discusión se abrió entre él y los demás, entonces Orihime dedujo que ellos pudieran ser amigos de su hermano. Ichigo noto que su hermana lo miraba con desconcierto y para evitar darle una mala impresión de él, decidió parar aquella discusión.

-Está bien, está bien, no volverá a pasar y bien los voy a presentar; ella es mi hermana Orihime; Orihime ellos son algunos amigos de la universidad, excepto por Rukia, Hinamori-san y Toushiro que son de preparatoria -dijo Ichigo señalando a cada uno de los mencionados, luego le presento a Renji, Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro y a Keigo que ya se había levantado. Orihime saludo a cada uno de ellos y ellos le devolvieron el saludo. Ante aquel encuentro todos decidieron que pasarían el día juntos en la feria; Orihime platicaba animadamente con Momo y Rukia, quienes la convencían para que asistiera a la misma preparatoria que ellas, por otro lado Ichigo era interrogado y molestado por sus amigos como Keigo que trataba de convencerlo para que lo dejara salir con su hermana, a lo cual el chico se negaba, por supuesto que no dejaría que alguien como él se le acercara a Orihime, pues sabía la clase de pervertido que era y ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que cuidar mucho de ella, pues no dudaba que pronto tendría que lidiar con pervertidos que quisieran acercarse a ella.

-Aun no entiendo, como una chica tan bonita puede ser hermana de alguien tan feo como tu -dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual Ichigo lo miro con enojo y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Rukia llamo la atención de todos, mientras señalaba uno de los juegos del lugar; todos a excepción de Orihime pusieron cara de terror, pues aquel juego era una de las atracciones donde eran muy pocos los valientes que se subían, de solo imaginar estar a varios metros lejos del suelo les causaba pánico. –Olvídalo, no pienso subir ahí -dijo Renji con un atisbo de terror en su rostro.

-Nosotros tampoco lo haremos -dijeron los demás al unísono.

-Subiremos todos les guste o no, además Orihime está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad Orihime? -la chica asintió con una sonrisa, mientras que los otros seguían negándose pero al final Rukia consiguió lo que quería y todos se encontraban sentados esperando a que el juego comenzara. Orihime compartía el asiento con su hermano, Rukia con Renji, Toushiro con Momo, Keigo con Mizuiro y Sado con Ishida. Todos se miraban asustados, bueno casi todos porque Rukia y Orihime sonreían ansiosas por que comenzara andar el carrito en el que iban; Ichigo se aferraba a la barra de protección, miraba a su hermana que sonreía divertida y se preguntaba cómo era posible que no tuviera una pizca de miedo. El chico que controlaba el juego dio el anuncio de que comenzaría y entonces por fin el carrito avanzo, Keigo empezó a gritar y a llorar al ver que subían, Mizuiro trataba de calmarlo, mientras los demás se tapaban los oídos, pero al momento que vieron que empezaban a bajar se sostuvieron fuerte de la barra, cerraban los ojos y gritaban a todo pulmón. Orihime levanto las manos e Ichigo al notar esto se las tomó para que las pusiera en la barra, su hermana comenzó a reír divertida al ver la cara de susto que tenía su hermano y el chico solo volvió aferrarse, mientras maldecía por dentro el haber subido ahí.

Para esos pocos minutos que habían estado en el juego les había parecido una eternidad de miedo y terror, las piernas les temblaban y al escuchar que Orihime y Rukia querían volver a subir les gritaron un rotundo "NO" los siguientes juegos habían sido elegidas por los demás y ya no permitieron que ellas eligieran, mientras seguían recorriendo la feria Rukia grito emocionada al ver que su adorado Chappy estaba como premio espacial en un juego de destreza y obligo a Renji a conseguirlo, el chico al principio se negó, pero al ver que Rukia comenzaba hacer un drama como solo ella los sabe hacer, se dispuso a conseguir el conejo. El juego consistía en aventar unos aros para que cayeran en una botella, la puntería de Renji era muy buena así que se había ganado al dichoso conejo; Orihime observaba la manera en que Renji le entregaba el Chappy a la chica, ambos se sonrojaban y la chica no dudo que posiblemente ambos sintieran algo el uno por el otro. -¿Quieres uno? -Orihime volteó a ver a su hermano, el chico pensaba que tal vez su hermana quería uno, pues había visto como miraba a Renji y a Rukia.

-Yo… si claro -dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras asentía, pues no quería que su hermano notara que en realidad lo que miraba era a sus amigos. Ichigo también era bueno en el juego así que sin ninguna dificultad gano, el dueño del juego le extendió el Chappy, pero Orihime decidió cambiarlo por un león de peluche que se encontraba escondido en una esquina.

-¿Está segura señorita? -la chica asintió y el señor se lo dio.

-¿Por qué lo cambiaste? -su hermano la miro desconcertado pues el león de peluche se veía algo polviento y descuidado, al parecer al no quererlo nadie se había quedado ahí rumbado en la esquinita y con el tiempo se había maltratado.

-Me gusto mas este, además con un poco de arreglo quedara bien -Orihime sonreía y le quitaba el volvo sacudiéndolo. –Este será como un recuerdo de este día tan especial y el oso que está en casa será otro bello recuerdo de nuestro reencuentro -Ichigo la miro con una media sonrisa, realmente agradecía que su hermana se sintiera feliz a su lado y por supuesto jamás la defraudaría y cumpliría cada una de sus promesas. Ambos chicos se miraron con felicidad en sus rostros, pero salieron de aquel transe al escuchar un grito de alegría de Momo al recibir un perrito de peluche que había ganado Toushiro para ella.

-Muchas gracias Shiro-chan -dijo la chica mientras abrazaba el peluche.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así -Toushiro se sonrojo y miro con enojo a Momo, los demás rieron y el chico los fulmino con la mirada. La tarde había caído a lo que los chicos decidieron marcharse de la feria, mientras caminaban por las calles se habían detenido por un local de helados pues Ichigo había recordado que le debía uno a Orihime, en ese momento todos compraron uno también y siguieron con su andar, mientras platicaban animadamente.

-¿Entonces si estudiaras junto a nosotras Orihime-san? -pregunto Momo con entusiasmo; Orihime volteo a ver a su hermano, para saber qué opinaba él, entonces el chico asintió y su hermana sonrió al saber que Ichigo estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces pronto te veremos ahí -Rukia miro a Orihime con una sonrisa amable y Orihime sonrió de igual forma. Poco después cada uno se fue despidiendo de los demás, hasta que solo quedaron ambos hermanos que se dirigían también a su casa.

-¿Te divertiste? -pregunto el chico a su hermana que sonreía al mirarlo.

-Sí, muchas gracias hermano -la chica se acerco para abrazarlo y el rodeo sus hombros, entonces ambos llegaron por fin a su casa, había sido un día bastante agotador para Orihime que se sentó en el sillón, mientras Ichigo servía dos vasos de agua y hablaba sobre algunas cosas para el día siguiente; Orihime lo escuchaba pero de pronto sintió que los ojos le pesaban y sintiendo la voz de su hermano como un arrullo se quedo dormida. Ichigo le había hecho una pregunta a su hermana pero al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió a la sala para saber que pasaba y encontró a su hermana dormida, el chico sonrió y tomo una manta que se encontraba en uno de los sillones y cobijo con esta a Orihime, retiro algunos de sus cabellos de su rostro y volvió a la cocina para beber su vaso de agua, en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó y contesto.

-¿Diga? -al otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer se escucho y el reconocer de quién se trataba, el chico frunció el seño. –Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo, te veré luego -al terminar de decir esto el chico colgó, mientras se quedaba con el teléfono en la mano y con su rostro pensativo.

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Siento mucho el retraso y espero que les haya gustado. Espero no tardar con el próximo capítulo; agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y me gustaría saber qué opinión tienen de este por medios de sus reviews :)

Nos leemos a la próxima ;)


	4. Aquel recuerdo

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y miles de gracias a:**

**Anndry-chan: T**e agradezco infinitamente que te pasaras a leer esta historia y que te haya gustado, por cierto me encanta tu avatar *o* y en serio espero que este capítulo también te guste :)

**Orihi-chan: G**racias por tu comentario y si jajaja, no podía faltar el gusto culinario de Hime en la historia jeje :)

**Some no mai: P**ues sí, de que se las verán negras los naranjitos, se las verán. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**Hisis-chan: W**aa! Me da gusto leerte por aquí también. ¿Senna? Mmmh, dejare que lo descubras tu misma jejeje, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :)

**QueenBlade: A**gradezco mucho tu comentario y bueno en este capítulo descubrirás quién es la mujer que le hablo a Ichigo y he aquí la continuación :)

**Annyelica: H**ola aprendiz, sí, yo sé que me he retrasado y en verdad lo siento, pero prometo tratar de apurarme jejeje :)

**Ichihime-Tsuki: J**ejejeje, no te preocupes y realmente agradezco tu comentario y que te haya gustado esta historia, espero que este capítulo te guste :)

**Espada Akatsuki NB: N**o te preocupes, si se quién eres jejeje y pues sí, hemos decidido Sandra y yo que haya Hitsuhina, aquí te traigo la conti. Disfrútala :)

**Chele64: S**í, es un verdadero trauma la montaña rusa y lo que uno más quiere es pisar suelo cuanto antes jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te gusto el capi anterior :)

**De tin Marín09: N**o te digo "primo" tu siempre echándole tierra al pobre Ichigo, bueno pues aquí vas aclarar tus sospechas jejeje :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: B**leach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei, así como la trama pertenece a mi amiga Sandra.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Aquel Recuerdo**

Solo un centímetro basto para que ella se diera la vuelta y cayera del sillón; una exclamación de dolor se escucho en la sala y la chica aun somnolienta y con la mirada perdida se sobo la cabeza mientras bostezaba. Al parecer se había quedado dormida ayer por la tarde en aquel sillón, con pesadez se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y toco varias veces su puerta, pero nadie contesto, pego la oreja a la puerta y tampoco escucho nada. Con sumo cuidado la abrió y en la cama se hallaba Ichigo dormido, entonces con pasos ligeros se acerco hasta su cama y quedo un rato contemplándolo; se veía tan tranquilo, la chica sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con delicadeza toco su hombro para despertarlo y lo movió un poco. –Vamos hermano, levántate -dijo la chica casi en un susurro, pero Ichigo frunció el seño y se tapo el rostro con las sabanas. –Ah, con que no quieres despertar -Orihime sonrió con diversión al recordar que cuando eran niños y su mamá le pedía que lo despertara para que se fueran a la escuela y este no quería hacerlo, la niña lo destapaba y comenzaba hacerle cosquillas, entonces la chica hiso lo mismo e Ichigo despertó y empezó a reír.

-Va… mos Ori… Orihime… déjame dor… dormir un poco… mas -decía el chico entrecortado pues al reírse no podía hablar bien y su hermana siguió sin hacerle caso, mientras reía con él.

-Ahora veraz -Ichigo dejándose llevar por la diversión y la nostalgia de revivir esos momentos con ella, comenzó hacerle cosquillas también y de pronto ambos cayeron de la cama, quedando la chica encima de él, ambos comenzaron a reír, pero al verse en esa situación, la chica se separo de él quedando a su lado y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Había olvidado esta forma tuya de despertarme -dijo el chico, mientras se acostaba de lado en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-¿No te lastime? -Orihime se acomodo de la misma forma y miro a su hermano aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes y ¿Qué hora es? -el chico se levanto y miro su reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. –Me levantaste justo a tiempo, debo alistarme para ir a la universidad.

Orihime se levanto del suelo y miro como su hermano buscaba entre toda su ropa lo que se pondría para ese día y sin que él se diera cuenta un papel doblado por la mitad cayó al suelo. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, este dejo su ropa en la cama y se fue rápido a dar un baño; Orihime levanto aquel papel y curiosa por saber que era, lo desdoblo, descubriendo que se trataba de una carta porque el contenido era bastante largo, además de que comenzaba con alguna fecha de algún año, pero ella no debía leerla, era algo que estaba mal, así que comenzó a doblarla y pudo ver que al final de ella decía "Te amo" ¿Acaso su hermano tenía novia? ¿Pero por qué no le habría dicho nada? Aunque bueno, cabía la posibilidad que ya no la tuviera. Sacudió la cabeza y dejando la carta sobre el tocador se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para Ichigo.

Ichigo salió del baño para poderse cambiar, se dirigió al tocador y descubrió la carta ¿Pero cómo es que estaba ahí? Y al recordar que la tenía en el cajón donde hace un momento había sacado ropa, imagino que esta había caído; no recordaba porque la seguía guardando, así que comenzó a romperla hasta hacerla pedazos pequeños y tirarla a la basura, por un momento la observo en el bote y quiso volver a recogerla pero se detuvo y decidió apresurarse, solo esperaba que Orihime no la hubiese leído. Al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaba listo el desayuno; Orihime lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y él le sonrió de igual forma; al parecer no había leído nada o tal vez no deseaba hablar del tema, pero aún así le intrigaba saber si la había leído o no. –Después de la universidad vendré por ti para que hagamos algunas compras.

-Como tú digas hermano -un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar e Ichigo observo a su hermana que miraba su jugo de naranja de forma pensativa.

-Orihime, ¿tu… -el chico estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca de la carta pero una llamada a la puerta lo interrumpió y se dirigió abrir. En la puerta de la entrada Renji se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a lo cual Ichigo lo miro desconcertado.

-Conseguí que mi padre me prestara su auto ¿qué opinas?

-Opino que tu padre a cometido un grave error, tu eres un desastre manejando -Renji se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos con molestia.

-Eso no es cierto, aquello fue culpa del otro conductor que se me atravesó de repente y lo del carrito de helados también fue culpa del vendedor ¿a quién se le ocurre…

-¿Por qué mejor no reconoces tus errores? Ni loco me iré contigo, aprecio mi vida ¿sabes? -Renji comenzó a reír y en ese momento Orihime se asomo al escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días Renji-kun -saludo cortes y alegremente la chica.

-Buen día Orihime-chan.

-¿No quieres desayunar con nosotros? -Renji sonrió con entusiasmo e Ichigo puso una cara de total irritación al no querer que Renji desayunara con ellos; el peli-rojo empujo a Ichigo para adentrarse a la casa y dirigirse hacia Orihime.

-Si por supuesto, me encantaría -Ichigo rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde Renji ya se encontraba sentado y con cubiertos en mano, esperando a que la chica le pusiera su plato.

-Debería darte vergüenza tu actitud; no eres más que un glotón aprovechado.

-Por lo menos yo solo tengo esos defectos, en cambio tú, eres amargado, grosero, mal amigo, problemático… Y podría decir más pero prefiero comer estos deliciosos huevos con tocino, luego seguiré con la lista -Orihime no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Renji que en esos momentos se metía un bocado a la boca e Ichigo lo miro con gran molestia. Poco después de que los tres terminaran de desayunar; Ichigo y Renji decidieron marcharse a la universidad, había sido difícil convencer a Ichigo de que se fuera con Renji en el carro de su padre, pero al final accedió al ver la hora que era.

-Mas te vale que llegue en una sola pieza a la facultad o lo pagaras -el chico de cabello naranja le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Renji mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y se aseguraba que este estuviera bien; Renji sonrió y se coloco unos lentes oscuros.

-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

-Te veré más tarde Orihime -dijo Ichigo para luego hacer un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida.

-Si hermano, vayan con cuidado.

-Adiós Orihime-chan -el chico peli-rojo también se despidió y arranco el carro para marcharse. Durante el transcurso no hubo momento en que Ichigo dejara de regañar a Renji y que se llevara sustos tapándose los ojos por pasarse varios altos, que por poco atropellara un gato, que estuviera a punto de estamparse contra otro carro y que cuando llegaran se subiera en la acera y terminara atropellando un cubo de basura.

-¡Maldición Renji! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras antes! -Ichigo abrió la puerta del auto y salió apresuradamente de allí al ver que el chico movía el volante para estacionarse correctamente y una vez que lo hiso bajo del coche para colocar la alarma de seguridad y sonreír victoriosamente.

-¿Vez? Todo salió bien y hemos llegado justo a tiempo -Ichigo se llevo una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza varias veces, trato de tranquilizarse para no golpear al chico peli-rojo, se coloco su bata blanca y ambos se adentraron a la universidad. Ichigo estudiaba medicina para convertirse en doctor, mientras que Renji estudiaba derecho para convertirse en abogado, así que después ambos se separaron para dirigirse cada quien a su respectiva aula; mientras caminaba, Ichigo era observado por sus compañeras pues el chico era uno de los más populares del campus. Se sabía que había salido con una que otra chica pero que solo con una había profundizado su relación y que las cosas con ella no habían acabado nada bien. Ichigo llego hasta su aula y vio que Ishida ya había llegado, así que se sentó a su lado. Él al igual que el chico estudiaba medicina y ambos eran de los mejores en su clase.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Abarai? -la voz de Ishida sonó burlona al imaginarse que no le había ido nada bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que llegue con él?

-Ryuken me dijo que Abarai hablo por teléfono a mi casa para pasar por mí, así que imagine que haría lo mismo contigo, afortunadamente yo ya había salido de casa y pude salvarme de su salvaje forma de manejar -Ichigo entre cerro sus ojos mientras lo maldecía por dentro por no haber experimentado lo que él padeció con Renji. En ese momento llego su profesor Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el cual Ichigo e Ishida consideraban que estaba loco por su forma retorcida de hablar y hacer las cosas, además de que Uryu peleaba constantemente con él, pero lo que Ichigo y ninguno de sus amigos sabía, era que Ishida se sentía secretamente atraído por su hija Nemu y que al igual que ellos estudiaba medicina.

La clase comenzó e Ichigo empezó a divagar con el recuerdo de la llamada de ayer, en realidad ella desde hace un mes le había hablado para decirle que había vuelto de Alemania; él se sorprendió mucho pero aun así ya no le interesaba saber nada de ella, sin embargo insistió en querer verlo y el acepto; cuando volvieron a verse el pudo notar que ella no había cambiado en nada y que lo que sintió por aquella chica y su regreso lo estaban confundiendo y lo peor es que ella quería volver a verlo. ¿Podría ser que realmente no la haya olvidado? La prueba estaba en que por mucho tiempo inconscientemente había guardado su última carta. La clase termino e Ichigo apenas y había prestado atención; ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería donde Renji, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro y Grimmjow los esperarían. Grimmjow estudiaba derecho al igual que Renji y era un completo mujeriego, además de ser de la alta sociedad, Sado estudiaba para ser arquitecto, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro estudiaban contaduría. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue en tu fin de semana en las Bahamas? -pregunto Ishida mientras se sentaba y veía a Grimmjow.

-Bien, ¿Y a ustedes como les fue en su fin de semana? -el chico de cabello azul pregunto sin mucho interés mientras se llevaba las manos tras su nuca y se inclinaba hacia atrás.

-Pues…

-No nos divertimos tanto como tú, pero si supieras la gran novedad de ayer te irías de espaldas -Ishida miro con molestia a Keigo por haberlo interrumpido, mientras que Ichigo arqueaba una ceja al imaginar a lo que se refería Asano con aquella novedad. Grimmjow lo miro con extrañeza y se acomodo en su asiento recargando los brazos sobre la mesa para escucharlo.

-¿Qué novedad?

Keigo estuvo a punto de decirle, pero el sonido del móvil de Ichigo interrumpió la plática; el chico saco su celular para contestar, pero antes vio el número, el cual pertenecía a ella, su seño se frunció y decidió no contestar. -¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? ¿Por qué no contestas? -pregunto Ishida con extrañeza al ver como Ichigo apagaba el móvil.

-No conozco el numero, así que no veo el caso de contestar -todos lo miraron aun mas extrañados ¿Qué tenía que ver el no conocer el numero con el hecho de que había apagado el teléfono?

-Pero lo apagaste y no deberías hacerlo. Orihime-chan podría marcarte por alguna emergencia -dijo Renji mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo la novedad, tienes nueva conquista Kurosaki -Grimmjow se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca y lo miro con burla y picardía mientras lo encendía.

-No Grimmjow, te equivocas, Orihime-chan es…

-¡Ya basta Keigo! Pareces peor que un conductor de programa de chismes -dijo Ichigo molesto, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar dejando a los demás atónitos a su reacción; en realidad se había molestado por la llamada de hace unos momentos y lo que menos quería es que se enteraran de que ella había vuelto.

* * *

Orihime terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió abrir -¡Chicos! -exclamo emocionada al ver a Rukia, Momo y Toushiro en la entrada.

-Hola Orihime, hemos venido por ti -dijo entusiasmada Rukia jalándola del brazo.

-¿Por mi? No puedo, debo esperar a mi hermano, dijo que teníamos que hacer algunas cosas.

-Pues eso hace las cosas más fáciles, precisamente vamos camino a la universidad y por eso venimos por ti para que le des una sorpresa a Ichigo y ya que iremos resultara más fácil para él y no tendrá que venir hasta aquí ¿no crees? -Orihime se llevo una mano a la barbilla y pensándolo bien, Rukia tenía razón. La chica asintió con entusiasmo ante la idea de darle la sorpresa a Ichigo y conocer el lugar donde su hermano estudiaba, entonces hiso pasar a los chicos para que la esperaran en lo que ella se arreglaba para poderse ir; la espera no fue mucha y el grupo se dirigió rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el césped recargado de espaldas a un árbol mientras examinaba su teléfono que había apagado. Sabía que su reacción no había sido la más correcta en aquellos momentos y sinceramente esta situación lo estaba fastidiando, así que lo mejor era acabar con ella de una vez por todas; se levanto y tomo sus cosas para poderse marchar, seguramente se llevaría un buen sermón de Ishida y los demás por haberse marchado de aquella manera y haber faltado al resto de las clases pero necesitaba pensar y poner en claro sus ideas.

Orihime y los demás por fin llegaron y la chica miro con entusiasmo todo a su alrededor, en ese momento un grupo de chicos se aproximo a ellos. –¿Rukia? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto extrañado Renji al verlos.

-Nada, solo nos dio la gana venir, además Orihime viene con nosotros para darle una grata sorpresa a su hermano. ¿Dónde está él?

-No lo sabemos, Ishida y Grimmjow fueron a buscarlo -Orihime saco su teléfono para llamar a su hermano pero Renji se lo impidió. –No vale la pena que lo llames, nosotros ya lo hicimos y su móvil continua apagado. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero Ichigo es peor que un idiota.

-¿A quién llamas idiota? -se escucho tras la espalda de Renji, a lo cual el volteo encontrándose con Ichigo que lo miraba con enojo; Ishida y Grimmjow que venían con él, comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de Renji.

-¡Hermano! -Orihime salió detrás del peli-rojo y se dirigió a Ichigo para abrazarlo.

-¡¿Orihime?! ¿Qué haces aquí? -la expresión del muchacho era de total asombro y desconcierto; Grimmjow la miro de la misma forma, ahora entendía de la gran novedad de la que hablaba Keigo y no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que la chica era la hermana que habían separado de Ichigo hace tiempo, además de que lo había llamado hermano.

-¿Así que por fin te devolvieron a tu hermanita? ¿No nos presentas Kurosaki? -el joven de cabello azul miro de los pies a la cabeza a la chica; ella se puso nerviosa ante su mirada examinadora e Ichigo coloco a Orihime tras de él y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Grimmjow.

-Se llama Orihime y de una vez te advierto que no quiero que te le acerques Grimmjow.

-Por favor Kurosaki, yo sé que no soy un santo pero jamás le haría daño a tu hermana -Grimmjow sonrió mientras miraba a la joven, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada; Ichigo noto esto y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Lo pensare, mientras no quiero que te le acerques; nos vemos -Ichigo tomó la mano de Orihime para marcharse y antes de hacerlo, la chica se despidió de todos y agradeció a Rukia, Momo y Toushiro el haberla traído.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Ichigo? -Rukia miraba como ambos hermanos se alejaban, a lo cual los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-No sabemos, pero ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por las calles rumbo a su casa después de que compraron lo que la chica necesitaba para su ingreso a la preparatoria; durante todo ese tiempo, Ichigo no hablo con ella y cuando ella le preguntaba algo, él apenas y contestaba con monosílabas. Pasaron al lado de la tienda de helados e Ichigo se detuvo. -¿Quieres un helado? -la voz del chico sonó cortante y ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de su hermana y se metió dentro del local. Orihime sintió un dolor en el pecho y se pregunto el motivo del comportamiento de su hermano con ella; ¿podría ser que él se había molestado con ella por haberlo desobedecido e ir a buscarlo a la universidad? Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su hermana no venía tras de él y salió para ver que ocurría. –¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero nada -el chico la miro extrañado ante su respuesta y de la forma que se lo había dicho.

-Orihi…

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a desobedecerte e ir a buscarte -al decir esto la chica salió corriendo del lugar, Ichigo intento detenerla mientras la llamaba y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. El estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos con todo lo que le estaba pasando, que no se dio cuenta que con ello estaba lastimando a su hermana en hacerla pensar que él estaba molesto con ella.

-Soy un idiota -murmuro el chico, entonces Ichigo salió corriendo en busca de su hermana y mientras corría atravesó por un parque que lo hiso detenerse y recordar cierto momento donde él sintió un extremo odio a sí mismo.

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

La familia Kurosaki se encontraba en aquel parque en un fin de semana. Ichigo y Orihime eran muy pequeños en ese entonces; el niño jugaba con su padre con la pelota, mientras Masaki y Orihime los observaban, de pronto la pequeña quiso ir hacia ellos y comenzó a gatear, pero la niña se detuvo y trato de levantarse y no pudo; Masaki se levanto y la ayudo poniéndola de pie, entonces la pequeña se soltó de su madre y comenzó a caminar por sí sola. -¡Isshin! ¡Isshin! Mira esto -grito emocionada la mujer; Isshin volteo y miro también emocionado como su hija daba sus primeros pasos y corrió hacia ella para luego levantarla y abrazarla. Ichigo miro enojado a la pequeña, de nuevo le robaba la atención de sus padres ¡No era justo! Desde que ella había nacido las cosas no eran igual.

-Ven Ichigo, ven a darle a tu hermana un abrazo por su logro -el niño frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, por supuesto que no lo iba hacer, pero su padre se acerco a él con la pequeña en sus brazos y se la acerco para que la abrazara, la niña tomo el cabello de Ichigo y se lo jalo, a lo que él se molesto aun más y fulmino con la mirada a la niña.

-Suéltame -Ichigo se soltó de Orihime y corrió al lado de su mamá quien sonrió y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué no le ayudas a tu hermana a practicar Ichigo? -el niño negó con la cabeza, pero Masaki lo convenció e Ichigo se levanto resignado para ayudarla a practicar con sus primeros pasos; el pequeño tomó las diminutas manos de su hermana y comenzó a caminar con ella. –No se alejen demasiado ¿de acuerdo? -el niño asintió y siguió ayudando a su hermana. ¿Por qué no siguió siendo hijo único? Ahora era para todo ella y solo ella.

Ichigo siguió caminando y no se dio cuenta que se había separado un poco más de la cuenta de sus padres; el niño se canso y sentó a Orihime en el pasto y la miro con enojo. –Tú tienes la culpa de que a mí ya no me hagan caso -la pequeña solo lo miro y comenzó a gatear para ir hacía él e Ichigo retrocedió para alejarse de ella y de pronto comenzó a correr dejándola ahí, pero se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Él no podía hacer eso porque a pesar de todo la quería. Arrepentido de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, Ichigo corrió al lugar donde la había dejado y encontró a Orihime llorando, la niña al verse sola se asusto y había comenzado a llorar; Ichigo se arrodillo y la abrazo mientras de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas. –Perdóname Hime, perdóname.

-¡Aquí están! -el niño volteo al escuchar la voz de Masaki y esta corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos. –Santo cielo estaba muy asustada, no vuelvan hacerme esto.

-Perdóname mamá yo… Yo estuve a punto de hacer algo malo -Masaki lo miro desconcertada e Ichigo se hundió en su hombro mientras lloraba. –Yo iba a dejar a Orihime aquí porque estaba molesto con ella -la mujer abrazo a su hijo entendiendo la razón por la cual el niño estuvo a punto de hacer eso, entonces lo separo de ella y le seco las lagrimas.

-Ichigo, tienes que saber que tu hermana es más pequeña que tú y aun no puede valerse por sí misma, por eso necesita que la cuidemos mucho, pero eso no significa que a ti no te queramos o hayamos dejado de hacerlo, a los dos los amamos por igual y eso jamás cambiara -el niño se abrazo a ella y a su hermana mientras lloraba.

-Ya no llores mi pequeño, has reconocido tu error y sé que jamás lo volverás hacer. Sera mejor que volvamos con tu padre, el también está muy preocupado -Ichigo asintió y tomó de la mano a su madre para poderse marchar.

/ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/ /ooo/

En ese momento Ichigo se había jurado jamás hacerle daño a Orihime y se sintió decepcionado de si mismo porque estaba rompiendo su juramento, dio un golpe en un árbol y saco su teléfono para llamar a su hermana, así que lo prendió y la llamo, ella contesto y se disculpo por la forma en que había actuado diciéndole que no se preocupara y que se encontraba en la casa. Ichigo estaba a punto de disculparse y decirle que ella no tenía la culpa pero ella colgó, entonces el chico se dirigió a su casa, tenía que resolver ese problema cuanto antes. Él lo había prometido y no le iba a fallar, aunque en esos momentos él no supiera que esa promesa si se rompería.

Cuando llego a la casa se dirigió a la habitación de Orihime y toco varias veces la puerta. –Adelante -escucho decir a su hermana y abrió la puerta para meterse a su cuarto, la chica se encontraba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda mientras abrazaba el oso que él le había obsequiado; el chico se acerco y se sentó en la cama para luego tocar su hombro.

-Perdóname Hime, créeme que no estaba molesto contigo, siento mucho que mi actitud te haya lastimado -la chica se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama para observar los ojos de Ichigo que en ese momento se notaban tristes.

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas Hime -la chica sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su hermano. No le gustaba cuando él se entristecía porque eso le dolía demasiado, entonces lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho. –No tienes porque disculparte, la culpa fue mía por comportarme como una niña caprichosa, si yo te hubiera preguntado qué era lo que te ocurría, nada de esto habría pasado.

Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza; definitivamente su hermana era demasiado amable y jamás podría sentir odio o rencor hacia alguien. La separo un momento de él y le beso la cabeza. –¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto? -la chica asintió y sonrió con dulzura.

-Hermano, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras Hime.

-¿Me… puedes abrazar? Quiero… Quiero estar un poco… más de tiempo así contigo -las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron y pensó que tal vez se oía bastante boba con su petición, pero quería que él la abrazara, se sentía tan protegida por Ichigo que no le importaba si parecía una chiquilla. El joven sonrió y la abrazo, entonces se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y Orihime quedo recostada en su pecho mientras ambos se abrazaban. Ichigo no se lo explicaba pero era tanta la calidez que Orihime emanaba que no quería separarse jamás de ella. Ambos hermanos se habían quedado dormidos hasta que el chico despertó cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta principal, con cuidado separo a la chica de él acomodándola en la cama y bajo abrir la puerta.

-¿Tú? -Ichigo miro con asombro a la persona que se encontraba delante de él, era ella. –¿Qué haces aquí… Bambietta? -aquella joven no respondió y se le arrojo a Ichigo para abrazarlo y besarlo. Orihime había despertado al no sentir el contacto con su hermano y ahí fue cuando lo vio a él y a ella besándose; por una extraña razón la escena le incomodo y ¿dolió? No se explicaba porque, pero así se sentía…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (...)

Mil disculpas por el retraso pero como estado ocupada con ciertas cosas, actualizando mis otras historias y el contacto con mi amiga no es muy a menudo pues es algo difícil escribir esta historia, pero no se preocupen que ya nos estamos poniendo bien de acuerdo para ya no tardarnos tanto.

Sí, se lo que deben estar pensando ¿Bambietta? Sé que este personaje apenas y se ha visto en el manga, pero es que después de que Sandy y yo pensáramos quién podría ser, Sandra llego con ella porque pensábamos en Senna o Riruka pero estos personajes ya los tengo ocupados en otras de mis historias y no quería que se repitieran, entonces nos pusimos a pensar y a ella se le ocurrió que podría ser ella, a mí se me hiso rara su idea, pero sinceramente me agrado la idea de probar con este personaje. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

También quisiera preguntarles, si no vamos muy rápido con la relación de los dos hermanos y de quien podría ser un pretendiente para Orihime, ya dimos un ejemplo de que podría ser Grimmjow pero si a ustedes no les gusta la idea y tienen otra sugerencia pueden dárnosla a conocer y haremos un especie de votación. Les agradeceré profundamente que nos ayudaran con esto.

Bueno me despido y nos leemos a la próxima :)


End file.
